


the big bag theory

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: how do ghosts transmat all that stuff?
Series: destcember 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 2





	the big bag theory

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete joke. dont take this seriously.

so, how do ghosts handle transmatting all that gear? 

think about it, they’re tiny little bots that weigh two pounds at most, transmatting what could add up to a hundred times their body weight. so how to they move it all?

hear me out: they transmat them in bags. they don't transmat each individual item, they just transmat a bag of it all and it somehow works out. i mean, hell, we don’t have to understand. we’re not the ones doing the transmatting.

“but what about when they transmat us?” you ask. and i answer simply.

you are the bag.


End file.
